


Why Is It Called A Blow Job?

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spock being a little shit, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: In which Spock asks a very logical question.





	Why Is It Called A Blow Job?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: https://suck-too-hard-on-your-lollypop.tumblr.com/post/163268015281/otp-imagine-blow-jobs-or-suck-jobs

Jim moaned helplessly and gripped the silky short hair of his beloved first officer as the other man bobbed his head up and down. The Vulcan currently had his luscious alien lips wrapped around his cock, doing devilishly wonderful things to the aroused flesh with his tongue, things a normal human would be incapable of. But not Spock. Spock hands down gave the best head Jim had ever received. He was able to take Jim so deep in his throat, and he focused on the task with such dedication, drawing out and enhancing Jim's pleasure in ways he would have never...

Jim opened his eyes and looked at Spock, who had pulled off of his dick and was now staring at the organ in serious contemplation, his hand supporting his chin like the Thinker statue. It was as if Spock was calculating the exact size and density of Jim's arousal, or trying to determine the molecular structure of his shaft.

Jim wanted to get annoyed, but dammit, Spock just looked so cute when he was thinking hard. Those elfin ears and long lashes and brown puppy dog eyes made it nearly impossible to take him serious sometimes. Jim, ever the accommodating lover, sighed. "What is it now?" he asked patiently. 

Spock's deep brown eyes slowly rolled up to look at Jim with a very serious expression (although Spock looked serious most of the time, truth be told). He opened his beautiful mouth, lips slightly swollen from sucking Jim off, and asked, very curiously: "Why is it called a 'blow job'?"

Jim stared at him in disbelief, stunned into silence. _This_ was what had interrupted the Vulcan's fantastic ministrations?

"Surely based on what is done, it would be called a 'suck job'," Spock continued, and Jim couldn't deny the quiver of delight at Spock's words. His Vulcan never spoke lewdly, would hardly ever even say the word "sex", much less "suck job". Just then, unexpectedly, Spock wrapped his lips around Jim's length. He swallowed it down again and sucked hard, as if to demonstrate his point. Jim moaned, his head falling back. Then, to the human's agitation, Spock pulled back off. Jim frowned at him, disgruntled.

"It is a rather illogical euphemism," the Vulcan said conversationally, basically ignoring Jim's frustration. "If I were to blow on your member, it would make it cold." Spock then puckered his lips and blew across the wet head, making Jim gasp and bite his lip.

What in the name of God and Surak was he doing, trying to kill Jim? The human captain looked down where Spock had resumed calmly running his tongue along the underside of Jim's dick. Then he blew again over the area he'd just wetted with his saliva. Jim let a small, involuntary yelp.

Spock smirked. It was ever so slight, but Jim caught it. That green bastard knew exactly what he was doing to Jim and he was torturing him on purpose.

Whatever. Jim let Spock have his fun for a few minutes. Let him hang himself by his own rope. Spock continued the tender assault, alternating delicious licks and sucks with light streams of cool breath until Jim simply couldn’t take it any longer.

Spock pulled his head back to blow again on Jim's cock, but Jim took him surprise, tackling him to the ground. Spock was flat on his back, with Jim on top of him.

"It's called a _blow_ job, Mister Spock," said Jim in a predatory growl, shoving two slicked fingers inside Spock unceremoniously, causing the Vulcan to gasp sharply. Jim leaned down to whisper sensually in Spock's pointed ear. "...because at the end, you _blow_ your load into the mouth of whoever is sucking you off. Not that you'll know how that feels for a while. I'll teach you to tease me--give you a lesson you won't soon forget. Be a good boy for me while I have my way with you, and _maybe_ I'll let you _blow_ your load into my mouth afterward."

The next day, if Spock and the Captain seemed more cocky than usual (and if the chief science officer had a slight limp), none of the crew mentioned it. They simply exchanged knowing looks, and continued about their duties.

When no one was looking, Jim and Spock shared a satisfied smirk with each other.


End file.
